


"Are you jealous?"

by PentoPaper23



Series: Malec Drabbles [32]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic Fight, Sad Alec, drunk magnus, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 15:58:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PentoPaper23/pseuds/PentoPaper23
Summary: Nightclub. Drunk warlock. Sleeping on the lounge.





	"Are you jealous?"

 The music was pumping the club, as Alec absentmindedly stirred his cocktail with the mini straw. It was a busy night, even sitting at the bar bodies bumped into him, issuing half ass sorries as they melted back into the dancing sea of bodies. Alec downed his drink and swiftly ordered another asking for it to be made a double. He had come to the club right after finishing work for the day and was yet to see Magnus. Well, he had seen him, he was busy going from one VIP table to another speaking to the guests of the evening, but he was yet to speak to him.

Alec spun around on his stool and looked out over the club, he saw Magnus sitting down at a table with a group of warlocks, laughing at what one of them had said. His head was thrown back and he snapped his fingers making a drink appear in his hand. Alec smiled, he loved seeing Magnus happy and relax dropping his high warlock face for a few very rare moments. But that happiness was very short lived when he saw one of the warlocks slide his hand up Magnus’s leg, rubbing the inseam of his pants. Alec froze his drink halfway to his mouth. Magnus hadn’t seemed to notice the hand he continued talking to the other warlocks around the table. The warlock with the grabby hand was smiling at Magnus and the pair started having a conversation paying no mind to the slowly sliding hand that was making its way to the front of Magnus’s pants. Alec spun back around on his stool, drained his near full cup and left the bar. 

The slam of the loft door woke Alec with a start. He had come home and went straight to bed after the club too confused to even undress.

“There he is...my shadowhunter.” Magnus slurred from the doorway which he was leaning heavily on. His eyes were glasses and rolling back into his head every so often as he swayed on his feet. Alec grunted and rolled back over. 

“I think he is ignoring me, Chairman.” Magnus mused as he looked down at the cat by his feet. 

Alec felt the bed dip as Magnus ungracefully rolled onto to dragging the blanket with him.

“Magnus.” Alec snapped yanking the blanket back from his drunk boyfriend. 

“What!” Magnus snapped back. Alec saw red, sitting up on the bed he threw the blanket back at Magnus. 

“Sleep on the lounge.” He snapped getting up to find another blanket. 

“Alec...” Magnus said slightly more sobber all of a sudden. 

“Maybe you can ask that bitch of a warlock that had her hand all over your cock in the middle of the club why” Alec snapped back as he pulled a blanket out of the blanket box by the end of the bed. Magnus was silent for a moment shock covering his face and then he laughed. 

"Are you jealous?" he asked laughing, “of a drunk warlock feeling me up?” 

Alec stared at his drunk boyfriend in disbelief and hurt, before turning and walking into the loungeroom slamming the bedroom door shut. Unfuckenbelievable he fumed as he put the blanket on the lounge, he should go back to the institute, would serve him right Alec thought to himself. Let him wake up hungover and alone. He heard the bedroom door open and soft footsteps in the hallway.

“Go to bed Magnus we can talk in the morning,” Alec said laying down on his makeshift bed. 

“I'm sorry,” Magnus said in a soft voice. Alec shook his head.

“Not now Magnus, go to bed. We will talk in the morning.” Alec said before rolling over to face the lounge. He waited until the bedroom door shut before the first tear fell wetting the lounge pillow.


End file.
